Family matters the most
by FireFreedom
Summary: Will everyone get their wish granted and have the war end quickly and painlessly as possible. Please don't bash me on anything is totally wrong or if you don't like the story at all. Thank you.


**Don't Bash me for the alternation or if characters are themselves. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

The war between Alvarez and Forie had come to a stalemate for a little over a year now. Since many wizards had witness the death of Eileen at the hand of Acnologia. During their fight, Eileen had one of her most powerful spell called Universe One and it didn't even scratch Acnologia's human skin. Acnologia without hesitation with his immense strength and speed, killed Eileen in one fell swoop, grabbing Eileen's neck and ripped it off between her head and body.

Both the armies were shocked at the sight, even without magic, Acnologia can kill with no problem against a powerful wizard like Eileen. Both armies had pull back to their respective base. Zeref and his remaining Spriggan 12 had put up a barrier to hold off the insane dragon slayer power. Over at Magnolia, the dragon slayers, dragon parent had come out of their children's body. All the dragons had put a pentagon dragon barrier around the city to keep everyone safe for the time being. The dragons wanted to keep everyone safe and they knew themselves that they did not have enough power to fight since they all released themselves from their child's body.

In the beginning of the long stalemate, Acnologia did not care for Zeref, as he was just a feeble wizard that Ancologia can destroy anytime he wants to. His only concern was to destroy all the remaining dragon slayers and their dragons to finally become the only one to exist as dragon slayer/dragon king. Every day he would chip away the barrier until it breaks but that was easier said than done. Acnologia even in his dragon form had a hard time breaking the barrier, as everyone in Magnolia was supplying magic to the dragons to keep the barrier up and at full strength.

Since everyone was safe for the time being, everybody got to know the dragons and been eternally grateful to them for the help. The people of Magnolia decided that it wasn't worth rebuilding the city since they all knew that it was not safe from Acnologia and it was a better idea to ration food and supply for the continuing war. Everyone had a moment of relief and was able to be happy and relaxing without fighting or having any more of their friends or comrade die on them.

Natsu was a different story since he had learned that he was END and supposed to destroy Zeref and then disappear from this world that he knew. Natsu had told the whole guild about his shocking moment with Zeref. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, all this time, they had a demon in the guild. Lucy and Wendy were in tears when they heard the truth. Lucy didn't want to lose the person that she loved the most in the world. After all they had gone through from when they were little kids. Wendy didn't want to lose her big brother that always treated her with a kindness that no one else can show to her.

Happy just stood there with a sadden face as he had heard the news before anyone else. He didn't know what to do if he loses his best friend. With all the fun and crazy times, even the bickering, Happy will miss all of those. Carla couldn't say a word since her premonition were all coming true since the day she had it long ago but didn't want to tell anyone about it. Carla always hoped that it will change or Natsu could forge his own destiny, instead of having one already decided for him.

Gray on the other hand didn't know what to feel or think since he had a mission from his father to destroy END. At one point, Gray had tackled Natsu to the floor and lit hit right hand with ice devil slayer magic to finish the job. Gray cried and though that it would be the best, but it wasn't since he would be losing a good friend and rival. Gray knew that Natsu had a lot to live for, even if he, Lucy, and Wendy hasn't join the guild for very long yet. But they already feel like part of the Fairy Tail family. Gray accepted the fact that his father's mission was no longer valid to him or need any reason to complete it.

Gajeel had no emotions on his facial expression. But deep down in his heart, he knew that he was going to miss the salamander. Even after all the good and bad times they had gone through. Like the time where he went on a madness spare during a guild war and brutalized Natsu's childhood friend, the bunny girl, even though they weren't in the guild at the time. Natsu had also forgiven him for his wrong doing, as they were becoming good dragon slayer brothers.

Laxus didn't say a word either, but he did stood by Natsu's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Letting out a few tears from his eyes. Remembering the time when Natsu had beat the hell out of him and making him realized what he was going to destroy, since no one doubted his loyalty to the guild. But couldn't since he treated everyone like family, just like his grandfather master Makarov. Even though Laxus wasn't trained by a dragon himself, he still made a brotherly bond with Natsu.

Erza herself was on a table crying her eyes out. She didn't have the heart to get angry at Natsu anymore. Remembering all the times when Natsu had called her armors stupid and that they couldn't do a thing against him. Erza always fight Natsu to measure her strength against a warrior with real heart. They always end up in a tie, each thought she was an S-class wizard. Erza always believed Natsu would never use his full strength against a comrade of his own.

The master and everyone else stood still and absorb the truth and atmosphere around them. Things were feeling inevitable. The master was going to lose one of this precious child. The guild was going to lose one of their strongest mage. A family member was going to die in due time. Hope were fading from everyone's heart but they all knew they had to press on and win the war somehow and let Natsu finally rest in peace.

Over the span of the peaceful time, everyone were making memories to cherish forever. Gray had accepted that he had a stripping habit and even accepted Juvia who had always loved him. They were together for the long haul of icy water. Even Laxus was making his own memories with everyone. No one was more surprised than Mirajane. As they got together and become a couple, and hoping to have their own demon-lightning slayers one day. Gajeel and Levy were together reminiscing about their good and bad times together, as enemies and as lovers. They hope that their kids will come out to be really smart dragon slayers and not be iron heads. Wendy didn't have any romantic interest as her only concern was to spend as much time with her brother possible. She wanted to have the best memories possible forever and would make her feel like her brother is always with her.

Natsu had spent a lot of time with Lucy, Wendy, and Igneel the most out of the whole guild. They were the most people and dragon in his life since he was a child. Natsu and Wendy would play and train together for fun and Wendy even learned new magic and new found power with Natsu help. Since time was whining down, Natsu and Lucy decided together even though they weren't married but knew they love each other very much from the spent together. They had a small baby girl together and her name is Sophie Dragneel. The Dragneel-Heartfilia family will have part of Natsu in this world, even if he isn't with us physically. Though everything was sudden and time had to be cherish every single moment. Igneel, Grandeeney, Jude, and Layla had accepted the development between their children. Wendy had become a happy auntie as well.

 **Back to the present**

It was a gloomy morning in Magnolia, though things were peaceful since Acnologia had stopped his assault on the barrier for three months now. All the guilds were doing their normal things, always preparing for an attack or training to become stronger. At Fairy Tail, everything was as lively as ever with all its non-stop partying and living up the moment.

A few minutes had passed when the whole guild heard the doors open to see Natsu and his new family. In Lucy's arms was the new born, three months old little Sophie. Natsu and Lucy went to sit on a table with little Sophie in Lucy's arms still sleeping. While Lucy's parents were sitting on the other side of the table, watching with pure joy in eyes. Wendy sat next to Natsu on his right. Happy and Carla flew and sat down on the table top and looking at little Sophie. All of a sudden the whole guild went quiet, making sure not wake up the little Dragneel.

"Natsu, she is always being a good little girl." said a happy Lucy.

"Haha, I do hope she also take after me and cause some trouble for the people too." said a grinning Natsu.

"Don't worry Lucy, I can clean up the trouble if little Sophie make a mess of things." said a giggling Wendy.

"Natsu, if she is anything like you, I'm going to be out of food money fast." Said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

Happy, Carla, Jude, Layla, and Wendy just laughs at Lucy's comment about Natsu and knew it true since he does eat a lot. And most of the time he likes to overstuffed himself with food. Natsu didn't mind it at all as it was all happy moments to him and his family.

"There nothing to worry about Lucy dear, the Heartfilia company can take care of all the expenses." said an excited Layla.

"Your mother is right Lucy. We don't mind at all. And spoiling little Sophie would be another thing we would love to do to our granddaughter." said an overjoy Jude.

"Just accept it Lucy. We have the best family ever in all of Forie and all the fish we could ever eat." said an overzealous Happy. While Carla nodded in agreement but not to the fish part.

"I have the craziest family ever, I will admit that." said a smiling Lucy.

"That's the spirit Lucy, the crazier the better is what makes life worth living for." said Natsu, staring at Lucy and little Sophie.

"Plus our family is made up of non-wizard, wizards, exceeds, and dragons. What more could you want in your life." said an excited Wendy.

"That's true but our lives is always in danger and it takes more them power to protect our family." said Lucy while rocking little Sophie so that she won't wake up.

"No matter what, our small family will protected by us, the brother and little sister slayers." said Natsu with a thumps up.

Lucy's smile and fell to frown and so did everyone else on the table. "Natsu…we will have to defeat Zeref eventually and then you will have to go." said Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy. Everyone here with Igneel and Grandeeney has a part of me inside your heart. Plus with what little time I have left. I will train Wendy to be the best dragon slayer for everyone's sake." said a confident Natsu.

"Natsu has never let us down before and I don't think he will start now." said a smiling Carla.

All of a sudden little Sophie was crying and she didn't want to stop. "Are you hungry, did you want something to eat." said Lucy calming her down. Nothing was working and with sudden realization, everyone in the guild noticed a huge surge of magical energy was coming towards them.

The magical energy had hit the dragon's barrier and broken the whole spell completely. Everyone in the city of Magnolia was now venerable to any attack that was fore coming. Everyone is the guild was running outside to see what was going on or what had happened. Everyone saw that the dragon barrier was no longer there. In the distant, everyone can see five dragons laying down on the floor. Everyone and the respective dragon slayers ran to them, to check them to see if there are alright.

"Igneel are you okay." asked Natsu while panting hard.

"I think I'm going to have a big headache and I want beat up whoever the hell did that." said an annoyed Igneel, while rubbing his head.

"Grandeeney, speak to me, are you alright." said a worried Wendy.

"Don't worry little one, I just got the wind knock out of me, but I'll be fine." replied wheezy Grandeeney.

"Metalicana, you better be good and you better to fight old man." said a tough Gajeel.

"I'm good but I don't think I can fight and I am sure taught you better on how to treat your father." said a smirking Metalicana.

"Skiadrum, are you okay." asked a worried Rogue.

"After all the peace we had, I wish we could have some more peace." replied a pissed off Skiadrum.

"Wesslogia, you're not dead are you." asked a worried Sting.

"No I'm not dead, do you want me to be dead. Plus don't speak to your father this way." replied a growling Wesslogia.

While Lucy was holding little Sophie and studying around the area to see happened. Her eyes were scanning the area and her eyes popped at the sky.

"Natsu! Look over there in the sky, its Acnologia getting ready to launch another attack on us." said a panicking Lucy.

"That Acnologia is really going to get it this time, I'm going to beat him up for the mess he made of our place." yelling an angry Natsu.

"Natsu, stop, his power is beyond your capability right now, let me and the rest of the dragons handle it." said an angry Igneel.

Natsu could not say anything but looked at Igneel and the rest of the dragons slowly struggling to get up from the hit they took.

Igneel got up first. "Natsu you may not like what is going on right now but we both have to protect our family and the rest of the people. As much as I hate to say it, you and the other dragon slayers are the last line of defense." said Igneel.

"Natsu!" said Lucy and Wendy in unison.

"We have to do something now and Acnologia is ready for another breath attack to wipe us out." said a scared Wendy, pointing to Acnologia.

Acnologia in the sky was done preparing his final attack against the dragons, dragon slayers, and wizards. "This is the end you pathetic dragons and your slayers." Though Acnologia and then he launched his darkness breath attack.

At the same time on the ground, everyone was watching at the incoming Acnologia dragon's breath that was going to hit soon and everything will be over at that point. The whole Dragneel-Heartfilia family ran to Lucy to hug each other for the inevitable death. In that instant, the space in front of the family started to distort and crimson fire had come out of the warp and matched Acnologia breath attack to cancel it midair without any casualty. Everyone had their eyes wide open and wonder what that was.

"I need you two to open a gate for me. There is no time to explain." said a mysterious voice that only Layla and Lucy can hear.

Lucy handed little Sophie over to Natsu. "I have to take care of an urgent business really quick." said Lucy.

Layla and Lucy walk a few steps away from the family. "Ready dear." asked Layla.

"Yes mom, good to go." replied Lucy.

The two celestial mages started to glow in a golden light, focusing their power as much as possible. "Unison Raid: Gate of the Celestial Realm" said Layla and Lucy in unison.

A gold spell circle had appear above the two celestial mages head in the sky. Everyone eyes were wide open when they saw a golden emerald blue dragon came out of the gate. The dragon had lightly landed on the floor. The dragon was looking around and quickly spotted Acnologia. The mysterious dragon then quickly flew up to the sky to match air level with Acnologia.

"Who the hell are you." asked an irate Acnologia.

"That is none of your concern, but your reign of destruction ends here." answered the mysterious dragon.

The two dragons flew at each other and head butting each other, resulting in emitting powerful shock wave in the sky that can be felt from the ground. Everyone and the dragons on the ground can only look at the battle, where it seems like the power level are equal.

Natsu also noticed that little Sophie in his arm had stop crying too. He walked over to Lucy and show her that their little one has stop crying. "Lucy look, Sophie has calm down after the mysterious dragon had appear." said Natsu.

Lucy looked confused. "Why would she stop crying when the mysterious dragon appeared." said a wondering Lucy, searching for answers. This isn't the time for it and everyone turned their eyes back to the battle in the sky.

*Dark Dragon wing attack* Acnologia flew towards the mysterious dragon with its mighty wings to end this battle quickly as possible.

*Crimson Fire Dragon Talon* the mysterious dragon ignited his leg and flew to meet his match.

The wings and leg had collided and sending enormous powerful shock wave, cracking the splitting the ground below them. Unfortunately for Acnologia, the mysterious dragon attack was more powerful and sent Acnologia to the ground, creating a huge crater.

"Why are you more powerful than me." yelled an irate Acnologia.

"You're nothing but a poor excuse of a dragon slayer or dragon if you prefer to call yourself that." said a confident mysterious dragon.

"I will get rid of you once and for all." yelled Acnologia. *Dragon Secret Art-Darkness Destruction Blast*

"No you will never get rid of me as I have something you will never have in your whole entire life." said the mysterious dragon. *Dragon Secret Art-Superior Crimson Flare Flash*

Acnologia blast had reached the mysterious dragon but it seems to have no effect on the dragon. The mysterious dragon dive straight down with his attack at full speed. Crashing Acnologia in the chest and slicing off his wings and legs.

"Since you're still alive for a few more second, I will tell you that you will never be more powerful than any individual with a family." said the mysterious dragon.

"Damn you wrenched dragon." said Acnologia whiling gasping for air.

Within those few minutes, Acnologia has been defeated at last and died. The mysterious dragon roar in victory. Then it flew back to where he was summoned with everyone and the dragons staring at the new and mysterious dragon.

"Since you're not attacking us and defeated Acnologia. So who are you." said Igneel curiously waiting for an answer.

"I am Timaeus. A celestial dragon. Does that answer your question grandpa." replied Timaeus

"Grandpa." said a confused Igneel.

"Dad, mom, auntie, grandpa, grandma, and finally little sister." said Timaeus while looking at each individual before calling out their roles in his life.

"If you're our son, how come you were in the celestial realm and why you are a dragon." asked a curious Natsu.

"I have no idea how that stuff works. I think you and mom have to figure that part out. All I know is that I have to save my family." answered Timaeus.

"Life is full of mysterious and having a dragon for a son is not bad at all. At least now I know out whole family will always be safe." said a happy Lucy.

"It's wonderful that I have a nephew but he is already bigger than me." said a watery Wendy. Everyone just laughs at her comment.

"Timaeus I was wondering how are you so much stronger than Acnologia." asked Grandeeney.

"The only thing I did in the celestial realm was training for this day until I was needed to protect my family from that black hearted dragon." answered Timaeus.

"So does the spirit king and the other spirit know about you Timaeus." asked Lucy.

"Hmm who are they mom. I was always alone in the celestial realm until I met my family today." answered a happy Timaeus.

"Since your home is in the celestial realm, I can always introduce you later to them, especial the big mustache king." said a giggling Lucy. Timaeus nodded in agreement.

Suddenly everyone noticed a dark magical presence that was walking towards them. Everyone faced that direction to see that Zeref was walking towards them all. Everyone had a worried look on their faces telling them that they were about to die. Since no one can defeat Zeref and no one wanted to lose Natsu at the same time.

"Uncle Zeref, how nice of you to join the party." said Timaeus.

"So you're the one that defeated Acnologia without a problem. I have a request, will you destroy me, so I won't kill anyone anymore in this world." said a happy and calm Zeref.

Everyone on Timaeus side looked relieved that Zeref wanted to be killed without putting up a fight and that will end the war once and for all.

"I will not kill my own uncle. I am also here to fulfill mom's wish." said Timaeus.

"I have a wish." asked a confused Lucy.

"You don't want dad to die right. And I want to preserve a happy family instead of having a sad one. And I have spent enough time with my own power to know to do about this situation." answered smirking Timaeus.

Lucy and everyone in the family started to tear up as they just heard that their beloved son, brother, husband, and father named Natsu doesn't have to die.

"Dad go beside to uncle Zeref. Uncle you do have the book right." said Timaeus.

Natsu had walked over next to his own brother. Zeref himself was holding out the book of END. Waiting for this nightmare to end at last.

"I have sense another immortal wizard is here. Come out and join my dad and uncle." yelled Timaeus.

Mavis had walked out of the crowd of people over to where Natsu and Zeref was. Stood next to them and waited to see what was going to happen have this dragon and his family so happy.

"Give me a few minutes and everything will be right as everything should be." said Timaeus. He took the time to concentrate his magic for what he is about to do. "Please don't be scare with about what going to happen. I promised everything will be fine in the end."

*Dragon Secret Art-Divine Crimson Cleansing Flame* Timaeus opened his mouth and let out a crimson fire that have hit and engulf Natsu, Zeref, and Mavis. After a few moment had passed, the flames had died down and disappeared.

Natsu was still alive, the book of END that Zeref was holding was burned to ashes and gone forever, and Mavis still looks the same.

"If you wondering what had happen, I had burn away the curses that were on your bodies. Dad you can live with a normal live now. Uncle Zeref, you are no longer immortal and you don't have your death magic powers anymore. And the person who I don't know, you're also a mortal now." said Timaeus.

"I'm alive and I can have a normal life with the ones I love now." said a content Natsu, running to hug his son and family and knowing he doesn't have to leave them.

No one had to say anything, all the hugging Natsu was doing and hearing Timaeus explanation was all the relieve the whole family needed for a long time now.

Mavis was glad she didn't have to an immortal life anymore and actually looking forward to living a real life with her lover Zeref. Zeref on the other hand still can't believe that he is finally free from the worst curse that was casted on his life.

Zeref had taken Mavis hand and they both walked over to Natsu. "Natsu I'm sorry that I have you and your family through this ordeal." said an apologetic Zeref.

"It's awesome that this war is finally over and I have my family back. And I also have my real brother back from the dark side." said a happy Natsu.

"I'm also happy to have my second older brother back too. Just don't ever go evil on us ever again." said a watery Wendy.

"I won't, I will repent for everything I have done wrong to everyone." said a happy Zeref, whiling patting Wendy to soothe her.

"Oh yeah. The Dragneel-Heartfilia family is finally complete." said Natsu with his white toothy grin.

The whole entire continent of Ishgar were celebrating for the happiest of occasion with all the most powerful enemies defeated. For now at least.


End file.
